Lord Dominator
"That... was...' AMAZING! Hahaha! They were all like, "What, who is this guy!?" HA! And I was like 'serious' then I was all, "RUAAGH!!" Then the lava was, "whoosh!" Then they were all, "AAAA! NO! WHY!?" Hahahaha! What a bunch of dorks! This is going to be... '''FUN!" '-Lord Dominator'' Summary Lord Dominator is the main antagonist of the Disney XD show, Wander over Yonder(specifically season 2 but seems to be the overall main villain of the entire series as of now). She makes her full appearance in the Season 2 premiere "The Greater Hater" as the main antagonist of the episode and the whole season. Lord Dominator uses her army of robot minions to deal with Wander, Sylvia, Lord Hater, and Commander Peepers when they all infiltrate her ship. Wander persistently tries to bestow Lord Dominator with a picnic basket as an act of generosity, but Dominator does not bother paying attention to him, until Wander starts getting fed up and then plays his signature banjo. Only then, does Dominator attack him by encasing him in iron. Once Lord Hater finds out about her defeating Wander, he gets furious and attacks her, but Lord Dominator retaliates by stopping Hater in his tracks with her gloves and brushing Peepers aside. Wander, Sylvia, Lord Hater, and Peepers all escape the ship amidst the smothering damage, but all were shocked over how powerful "he" is, as they did not know who Lord Dominator truly is at the time. Lord Dominator then morphs back into her true form out of excitement after her encounter with the gang. She is a teenage girl the whole time, wearing a clad of intimidating and masculine armor. She then believes that she will have some "fun" with the gang, as she reverts back to her intimidating form, laughing maniacally. She would then appear again in The Battle Royale. When Wander finds out about her true identity, he is determined to play matchmaker to set Lord Dominator up with Lord Hater, despite the sheer resentment Hater has towards Dominator. She finds out about the ring and then assumes her intimidating form to storm the warzone between all the other villains of the show by 1-upping them in one single blow in order to get a ring, which all the other villains had thought it was a powerful source for conquering the universe. Lord Hater then battles Lord Dominator for the ring after all the other villains declare Dominator the best villain. Hater knocks Dominator's helmet off, revealing her true identity to everyone else, much to the surprise of Sylvia and Peepers. Hater has developed a new crush after seeing her, in which Lord Dominator takes advantage of this distraction by sending him off the cliff and then taking the ring for herself. Powers and Stats Tier: Unknown Name: Lord Dominator Origin: Wander over Yonder Gender: Female Age: Unknown(According to creator Craig McCracken, despite looking like a teenager in her true form, she is far older than she looks) Classification: Alien Overlord, #1 Villain in the entire galaxy Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Stats(Strength, Durability, Speed, etc.), Shapeshifting(only her suit is capable of changing form though, not herself), High-resistance to lava & Lava Manipulation(can use this to shape-shift her hands into many stuff, such as buzzsaws, poison spike shooters, hammerhands, blade scythes, a spinning drill, magma cannons, etc.; Can also just shoot giant streams of magma that cools down to incapacitates her foes), can shoot giant laser beams from her eyes, true flight, Attack Potency: Unknown(Is stronger than Hater who once punched Emperor Awesome through a planet), higher with laser beams(Instantly turned Haters ship to ashes with a casual but large beam of energy) Speed: Unknown, '''At least '''Peak human '''movement speed (likely higher) with possible '''FTL reactions (was blocking a rapid-fire laser strike from Lord Haters ship during "The Battle Royale") Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Unknown Durability: Unknown(Can withstand being submerged deep in lava, the lava having been collected from countless planets she has conquered) Stamina: At least Superhuman Range: Extended range with shapeshifting powers, dozens or so more with laser eye-beams Standard Equipment: None Notable Intelligence: High (Is highly competent, was the only one out of all the villains present in "The Battle Royale" that knew the Ring of Invincibility was nothing but a ring pop, actually knows how to be evil than Lord Hater and Commander Peepers, actually knows that ignoring Wander is what would make any villain in the universe #1, etc.) Weaknesses: None Notable '''Feats: '' She is a "bigger hater than Lord Hater himself". * Word of God from Creator Craig McCracken states that Dominator is the worst in spite of her dorky personality. Became the number one Villain in the entire galaxy in record time. Out of all the people Wander has met in the entire show, she is the only one he was not able to be friends with as well as being the only person to ever make him fear someone. Straight up curb stomped all of the four main characters(Wander, Sylvia, Hater, and Peepers) in her debut ("The Greater Hater"). Practically the most powerful and evil villain of the entire series. In "The Battle Royale", after launching herself from her ship, Dominator did a casual ground-pound punch so powerful it caused an eruption that not only blew away the other combatants but also ended up causing a vacuum effect that brought all the fighters towards her, which in turn caused a second eruption that was even more powerful to the point that even the surrounding rock platforms and the ships were sent into disarray. Later in the same episode, she took a uppercut to the face from a fully enraged Hater that only caused her helmet to come off and made her move a few feet back. Keep in mind that a partially enraged Hater has enough power to punch someone and make them go flying through a Moon/Planet, and a fully enraged Hater can do more than that. Others '''Notable Victories: '''N/A '''Notable Losses: '''N/A '''Inconclusive Matches: '''N/A Category:Characters Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Disney Category:Wander over Yonder